


Fictober 2019 Day 3: Summer Fling

by Piensodemasiado



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gowon is Sandy, Grease References, Grease!Au, Olivia is Danny, The Pink Ladies - Freeform, just a draft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: Para el momento de empezar el instituto, Chaewon ya se había acomodado en la casa nueva a la que se había mudado con su familia, y Olivia solo existía ya en sus recuerdos, como un sueño demasiado bonito para ser real. Había asumido que no era probable que volvieran a verse, y Chaewon se había arrepentido con cada día que pasaba de no preguntar una dirección a la que enviar sus cartas. Olivia sería para siempre solo un amor de verano... ¿verdad?





	Fictober 2019 Day 3: Summer Fling

**Author's Note:**

> Basicamente un Grease!AU donde Olivia es Danny y Gowon es Sandy, De nada.

Si había algo que Park Chaewon recordaría el resto de sus días, sería el verano que pasó en la costa en casa de sus tíos. Allí fue donde conoció a Son Hyejoo, a la que muchos por allí llamaban Olivia. Como si hubieran estado conectadas por imanes invisibles, las dos acabaron pasando el verano juntas. Cada día, Chaewon se despertaba y pasaba la mañana en el pequeño café junto al paseo marítimo en el que trabajaba Olivia. Por las tardes, era Olivia la que iba a buscar a Chaewon a casa de sus tíos para ir a la playa, y pasar allí hasta que les anocheciera.

Chaewon nunca había conocido a nadie como Olivia, que la hiciera reír y que la entendiera como si la conociera desde siempre. Fue precisamente por eso que, llegado el momento de la despedida, fue tan duro para las dos. El último día de agosto, después de ayudar a sus tíos a cargar el coche, Chaewon se dirigió a una parte muy concreta de la playa, cerca de un mirador que solían visitar, y donde sabía que Olivia la estaba esperando. Pero unos minutos solo dan para una cantidad justa de lágrimas y un número reducido de besos, y antes de darse cuenta, Chaewon estaba sentada en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta de sus tíos, rumbo a la ciudad.

Para el momento de empezar el instituto, Chaewon ya se había acomodado en la casa nueva a la que se había mudado con su familia, y Olivia solo existía ya en sus recuerdos, como un sueño demasiado bonito para ser real. Había asumido que no era probable que volvieran a verse, y Chaewon se había arrepentido con cada día que pasaba de no preguntar una dirección a la que enviar sus cartas.

\- ¿Y tú que, chica nueva? ¿Has conocida a alguien interesante este verano?

Chaewon levantó la vista de su almuerzo, sintiendo como el rubor invadía sus mejillas. Las chicas que había conocida en el nuevo instituto no le inspiraban toda la confianza del mundo, pero ella siempre intentaba esforzarse por hacer amigos, así que acabó contándole a las Pink Ladies, como se hacían llamar, su aventura de verano con Olivia. No podía evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras relataba los dos meses en los que aquella chica había sido tan dulce con ella. Pero cuando acabó sus historias, en las caras de sus nuevas amigas solo encontró sorpresa e incredulidad.

\- ¿Dices que se llamaba Son Hyejoo? – preguntó la que parecía la líder del grupo, una chica alta y bonita llamada Sooyoung - ¿Y todos la llaman Olivia?

Chaewon asintió, algo confusa por la forma en la que se miraban las otras chicas.

\- Gowon, querida – Sooyoung la llamó por el apodo con el que la habían bautizado ese mismo día y la cogió de la mano, tirando de ella para que se levantara del banco de la cafetería – tienes que conocer a alguien cuanto antes.

La madre de Chaewon siempre le decía que era demasiado buena, pero ella nunca la había escuchado. Quizás sí que hubiera debido sospechar de las intenciones de sus ‘amigas’ al escuchar tanta risita y mirada cómplice, pero Chaewon intentaba evitar pensar mal de la gente a la que no conocía. Y ese día, esa fue su ruina.


End file.
